Total Drama High
by SuperJirachi112
Summary: Nia is new to Wawanakwa High and meets and old friend.
1. New Schools, Old Fears

My name is Nina Maddison Hales I'm 16 years old and this is the story of the worst years of my life. It all started on April 20th 2014. The day I moved… well I didn't exactly move, I was more or less shipped all the way to Canada to go to an ultra exclusive private school called Wawanakwa High. A school so exclusive I had to audition? Yeah, I had to send in a video, there was no interview, no letter, no nothing. Just a form my mom had to sign, but at the time I didn't question it. Until I got there to figure out there were only 21 other kids which I found really weird. They must be really smart. We all waited in that room for what seemed like an eternity until a man named Chris McClain came up to the front of the room and said

"Hello students, welcome to Wawanakwa High!"

"Um… but this doesn't feel like a school" I said.

"That's because it's not! It's actually a T.V. game show called Total Drama and you guys are apart of it and where's the best place for drama but a high school" he said.

"I did **not **sign up for this" said a girl with really weird teal and black hair.

"Actually you did, remember that form your your parents signed it was a release form" he said

"I **Demand **to go home" said a girl with short brown hair.

"Well I hope you like walking, cause your plane just left" he said pointing to a plane that was flying away.

That's when I knew I was stuck here whether I liked it or not

"_Just Great _" I thought. I was already extremely shy now my shyness was going to be caught on camera. Plus I've already seen Total Drama Island someone gets voted off every week. I probably won't last the first challenge.

"Well, now that you're stuck here let's meet your classmates" He says. "Here we have Dawn, Courtney, Scott, Zoey, Heather, Mike, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Lindsay, Duncan, Beth, Sam, Jo, Lightning, Brick, Brittany, Natalie, Nia, Izzy, Emily, Anne Maria" He said. I looked around at everyone all of them were glaring at the man in front, except one boy with spiky black hair. He was staring straight at me with a confused look on his face. It was really weird, but I couldn't help stare back eventually someone snapped me out of my daze it was a boy with red hair and freckles.

"Hey, sweet cheeks your teams over there" he said. I walked over to my team and stood next to the boy who was staring at me.

"Hello my name is Mike and I couldn't help but notice you look so familiar" he said.

"You seem familiar too" I said.

"Wow it's like we know each other or something'' He said. He sounded like he was reciting a plot point from a bad fan fiction (careful Nia you're breaking the fourth wall). I stared at my feet for awhile until we were all showed to our dorm rooms. I shared a room with two girl one with extreme red hair put into two small pigtails and another with long light blond hair. I soon learned there name are Zoey and Dawn. Zoey suggested I meet her friends to which I said no, Zoey and Dawn insisted so I finally said yes. I followed Zoey and Dawn down the hallway and into a room. In the room I found a scrawny african american boy, a girl with teal and black hair, and MIKE!

"Guys this is Nia, she's new here" said Zoey.

"Hey I'm Cameron and this is Gwen" said the scrawny boy pointing to the teal and black hair girl.

"and by the look of your aura it seems you've already met Mike" said Dawn.

"My aura?" I asked.

"Just go with it, I don't get it either" said Gwen.

"Oh, ok" I said.

"So Nia where do you come from?" asked Mike.

"Michigan" I said.

"Wow, So do I! What town?" he asked.

"Canton" (Yes it's a real city in Michigan) I said.

"Me too!" He said.

"Wow, how come you two never met?" asked Zoey.

"I've been home-schooled since 2nd grade" I explained.

"Why?" asked Cameron.

"My mom didn't trust the teachers" I said.

"Oh, why?" asked Mike.

"I don't remember?" I said. Dawn was staring at me like she didn't believe a word I was saying.

"It must have been very lonely" said Dawn still giving me a death glare.

"Actually not really I have my big sister Brittany and after awhile I kinda got use to being alone" I said cheerfully. Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy or something, maybe I was. I mean getting use to be alone only psychopaths do that.

"Nia, are you okay?" asked Mike. I was pretty shocked by his question. I mean does everyone really think I'm crazy for liking to be alone?

"Yeah I'm just fine, why do you ask?" I said.

"It just that you seem a bit too..." he trailed off.

"A bit to what?" I asked getting irritated.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"No, really what?" I asked.

"Umm... a bit too happy to be alone" he said. It's official everyone here thinks I'm crazy just like at my old school. I stayed silent for a while until a voice came over the intercom.

"It's bedtime, time to get back to your dorms... oh and to make thing interesting any student caught outside their own dorm room will be forced to sleep in the basement." said the voice. YES FREEDOM! Freedom from this social nightmare! Me, Zoey, and Dawn went back to our dorm room and eventually I went back to sleep hoping to forget about tonight.


	2. Bedtime Madness

Last Time

"It's bedtime, time to get back to your dorms... oh and to make thing interesting any student caught outside their own dorm room will be forced to sleep in the basement" Me, Zoey, and Dawn went back to our dorm room and eventually I went back to sleep hoping to forget about tonight.

Right Now!

I ran through the hallways from a dark shadowy figure. I have no clue who or what it is, but I think it wants to kill me. Eventually it backs me into a corner and a start screaming as if I didn't have any control over my body. The shadowy figure steps into the light to find that... "AHHH" I screamed as I sat up in bed and looked around I was only dreaming. Surprisingly I didn't wake up Zoey or Dawn, but in a matter of seconds I heard a knock on the door. I slowly walked to the door and open it, it was Mike with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked.

"I heard a scream, are you three okay?" He asked.

"Uhh... Yeah we're fine" I said uneasily. I didn't want him to know I had a nightmare, he might think I'm just a little kid or even worse confirm his theory that I'm crazy!

"You sure about that Nia, that scream must have come from here and you are the only one awake" He say.

"I'm just fine" I said.

"She's lying" said a voice behind me. I quickly turn around to see Dawn was awake.

"It's written all over your aura" she said. I turned back around to see Mike looking even more concerned.

"I just had a nightmare, that's it!" I said in defeat.

"It sure didn't sound that way" He said.

"What's going on and why's Mike here" said another voice. I turn around to see Zoey was now up and about. (Seriously they don't wake up when I scream but they wake up when me and Mike are talking).

"Nia had a nightmare and I came over to see what happened" said Mike

"Oh" said Zoey.

"Hey, why don't we head out and ditch this joint" said Mike. Zoey and Dawn looked really confused as if Mike had never acted like this.

"Uhh... Sure" I said.

"Ok" Said Zoey and Dawn.

Time skip brought to you by Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fish

Me, Mike, Dawn, Zoey, Gwen, and Cameron (Who came along for the ride) were sitting outside the school looking at the talked about a lot of things from personal life to what happened last season. Apparently Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder, and Zoey was an only child.

"Hey guys what's that light?" I said. Nobody answered me we were all terrified of whatever was out there.

"Hey looks like we got some kids out after curfew. You know what that means?" Said a voice.

Time Skip

We got thrown in the basement. Apparently I was so busy planning my escape from that social nightmare this evening I completely ignored the announcement saying "And to make things interesting any student caught outside their dorm room will be forced to sleep in the basement"

"_Just great!_" I thought. This is the worst possible thing that could happen to me. Everyone was sitting in opposite sides of the room. Gwen, Zoey, Cameron, and Dawn were asleep but both me and Mike were wide awake. We both just sat there for who knows how long until finally Mike spoke up. "So Nia… Nia that names sounds so familar" he said.

"I don't know where, It's not a common name" I said.

"Is Nia short for anything?" He asked.

"Nina... Nina Madison Hales at your service" I said.

FLASBACK TIME!

(Mike's POV Mike is 10 right now)

_I was sitting alone (as usual) when I saw a girl being bullied by some older kids. She had short brown hair, tan skin, and piercing silver eyes. She had on a light pink dress with black flats. I decided to help her out so after the bullies left I ran over to her She immediately backed away._

_"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Mike who are you" I asked. She immediately jumped up and curtesied._

_"Nina Madison Hales at your service" she said._

END OF FLASHBACK!

(Back to Nia)

"Do you remember which elementary school you went to?" Mike asked.

"Uhh... Canton Elementary School" I said.

"I think I met you in elementary school" he said.

"I'm sorry Mike, I just can't remember" I said. In a matter of seconds I heard a distinct _Bing. _And a voice came over the speakers. I watched Total Drama World Tour and I knew that bing mean't nothing good.

"Nia, it's your time to shine! Sing away or be disqualified" said the voice.

"I'm so sorry, but the memory seems so distant but yet so close like I can touch it like I can see it" I said.

Dancing Bears, Painted Wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once Upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance though a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance though a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Far away, long ago glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once Upon a December.

"Well that was boring" said the voice coming from the intercom.

"I didn't know you could sing" said Mike.

"Neither did I" said Nia.

"Wait, wasn't singing only inTotal Drama World Tour?" Asked Mike.

"I HAVE THIS BELL AND I'M GONNA USE IT GOD DAMMIT" said the intercom.

"Okay... I'm going to sleep" said Nia. Before Mike could say anything I quickly went to sleep and once again tried to forget about this whole thing.

To Be Continued...


End file.
